


El tormento de Sam

by Ninfula



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfula/pseuds/Ninfula
Summary: Esta historia contiene incesto y lolicon, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Primera parte

Primera parte.

1.-

Es sábado por la mañana y Sam quiere darse el lujo de levantarse tarde. Ha tenido una semana muy movida, entre clases, tareas y su trabajo de medio turno que realiza después del colegio como ayudante de una ferretería que queda cerca de su casa.   
Está cansado. Las cinco horas en las que ha podido dormir, no les son suficientes. Siente el cuerpo magullado y sus párpados parecen hablarle pidiéndole a gritos que los deje como están: cerrados... Pero Sam sabe que no puede seguir durmiendo, es cuestión de tiempo para que su madre toque la puerta de su cuarto y lo despierte.   
Sam está tan acostumbrado a esa rutina, que su cerebro se despierta primero antes que su cuerpo, consciente de que ya van a dar las 7:00am. Y, como para corroborar esto, el sonido de unos golpes que Sam reconoce tan bien, llega a sus oídos.

—En un minuto salgo. —dice como autómata, aún con los ojos cerrados. 

—Ya me voy. — es todo lo que obtiene por respuesta de su madre. Y Sam, se levanta de la cama sintiendo que ya extraña las sábanas.

Sam sale de su cuarto arrastrando los pies. La pequeña casa está totalmente en silencio. «No» piensa Sam. Si agudiza sus oídos, puede escuchar la respiración acompasada de la otra persona que, aparte de él, se encontra en la casa. Exactamente en la habitación que queda en frente de la suya. Recordar esto hace que Sam sienta cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza a elevarse, causando que los vestigios de su sueño desaparezcan por completo. 

Sam se debate internamente en, si acortar la distancia que lo separa de aquella puerta color rosa o, si por el contrario, girarse a la izquierda para dirigirse a la marrón que se encontra hacia el final del pasillo... Como siempre la razón gana.

Sam cierra la puerta del baño y se desnuda cuidando de no hacerse daño al bajar su pantaloneta. Sus ojos verdes miran su creciente erección «Otro día, otra rutina » Sam se dice mientras entra en la ducha y abre la regadera. El agua fría golpea de lleno su cuerpo. No es que él eligiera ésta temperatura del agua para apagar su deseo. No, es que las cuentas de los demás servicios son demasiado elevadas como para ellos darse el lujo de tener un termostato. Pero Sam ya está acostumbrado, desde niño lo ha estado. Su vida se ha convertido en una constante monotonía, que Sam ni siquiera siente que el agua congela hasta sus huesos «Ojalá congelara hasta mis sentimientos » Sam piensa, porque así estos no seguirían creciendo. 

Lamentablemente no tiene tanta suerte...

2.-

Después de asearse, Sam se dirige a la cocina, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones jeans de corte pescador y una camiseta que deja ver la musculatura de su torso: El trabajo pesado de la ferretería, están dejando en él buenos resultados.

Sam se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina al ver a la única persona que lo hace querer seguir existiendo y que, paradójicamente, es por la única que se dejaría morir.

Ella está de espalda a él, encaramada en una silla, con su mano derecha hacia arriba, seguro buscando el cereal de chocolate que tanto le gusta, que se encuentra hasta el fondo de la alacena. Aún lleva su ropa de dormir, un camisón morado claro que le llega a medio muslo. El corazón de Sam se acelera a verla ponerse de puntitas para al fin alcanzar lo que busca. Su vestido se ha subido revelando el borde de sus glúteos. La sangre bombeada de Sam se concentra en su ingle, y tiene que actuar rápido cuando ve que ella se baja de la silla, girándose, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Buenos días, hermanito! —ella le dice con tono infantil mientras corre hacia él, rodeándolo con sus cálidos brazos por la cintura

—Buenos días, Julia. —contesta a duras penas, agradeciendo que le haya dado tiempo de caminar hasta detenerse frente el fregadero, lo que hace que ella lo abrace por la espalda, sin darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente a provocado en él.

Sam toma una bocanada de aire cuando Julia deja de abrazarlo para agarrar un plato de la parte izquierda del mesón que tiene al lado, dirigiéndose luego al refrigerador en busca de la leche. 

A Sam le cuesta unos minutos en reponerse y lo disimula lavando los trastes que no le dio tiempo lavar la noche anterior.

Sam no sabe desde cuando siente... esto, por su hermana. Lo que sí sabe es que de un tiempo para acá ya no puede controlarlo como antes. Deduce que es porque Julia está creciendo, acaba de cumplir 10 y, aunque es algo menuda, su cuerpo se está desarrollando muy bien.

—¿Listo para perder hoy?—ella le pregunta con la boca llena de cereal, haciendo que él apenas pueda entenderla.

Sam se seca las manos y se voltea hacia ella, pero no se mueve de donde está, sólo entrelaza sus piernas y se apoya del fregadero.   
Julia sigue comiendo, pero tiene su mirada clavada en él; lo mira con ojos abiertos, limpios y expectantes, como si cada sábado no hiciesen lo mismo. Sam suspira y se pregunta cómo su hermana no puede estar cansada, pero la respuesta es arrojada por su mente desde antes que él termine de preguntarse: Julia no ha vivido lo que él y su mamá sí. Al menos no tan duro como ellos.

—Creo que esta vez no, Julia: estoy algo atrasado con un trabajo de Biología, y es para el lunes —le dice y Julia lo mira con un puchero que denota desilusión.

—Pero creí que hoy juzgaríamos juntos. Hace dos sábados que no jugamos y me prometiste que en este sí lo haríamos. —Julia le dice con ojos suplicantes, pero él no cede, por la sencilla razón de que no puede seguir jugando twister con ella. 

Sam sacude la cabeza con una negación rotunda y la cara de Julia se pone roja de rabia. Deja de comer y se levanta bruscamente haciendo que las patas de la silla friccionen con el piso, causando un ruido chirriante.

»¡Te odio! —le grita mientras sale de la cocina.

A Sam no le sorprende su reacción porque la comprende: Julia y él no comparten mucho desde que Sam comenzó a trabajar, de eso ya hacía 4 años. Antes, cuando no trabajaba, al menos conversaban de cualquier cosa en sus tardes libres. Y más antes que esto, cuando él tenía casi 8 y ella 1 año, pasaban todo el día juntos: Él la cuidaba mientras su madre salía a buscar los alimentos para ellos tres... A veces sólo para dos.

Sam suspira por los recuerdos y se dispone a buscar qué desayunar. Se decide por acabar el cereal que su pequeña hermana no terminó de comer. Lo hace, no con mucho apetito, pero sí con gusto y deleite: Sabe que el cubierto que ahora está en su boca, estuvo hace unos minutos en la de Julia. También sabe que es lo más cerca que va estar de esa boca roja que tanto desea probar.  
Cuando Sam se da cuenta, tiene de nuevo su erección de vuelta, así que acaba de comer, lava el plato y sale de la cocina para ir de nuevo a su cuarto...

3.-

No le ha mentido a Julia sobre el trabajo de Biología que debe entregar el lunes, en lo que sí le mentió es que va atrasado. Sam nunca se atrasa con trabajo, ni con exámenes, ni con nada que suponga un esfuerzo mental. Sam no se esfuerza, desde niño se le ha dado muy bien comprender las cosas, desde que, a la edad de 3 años, comprendió que su padre era un alcohólico que golpeaba a su madre, que ella, en muchas ocasiones sirvió de escudo para que su progenitor no lo golpease a él también, hasta que, cuando cumplió 7, se dio cuenta que su padre ya no podía hacerle más daño a su mamá, ni a él, ni a su recién nacida hermana: Su padre murió en un accidente de carro. Él no iba manejando, pero sí iba lo suficientemente borracho para olvidar mirar hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la autopista.

Sam acaba con sus deberes en menos de dos horas, suelta el lápiz y se masajea la mano que tiene acalabranda después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Gira su cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto que mantiene abierta para estar al pendiente cuando a Julia se le pase el enojo y decida salir de su habitación; luego vuelve a girar su cabeza, esta vez hacia el reloj que está encima de su escritorio. Son las 8:45am y Sam decide que es hora de ponerse hacer la colada, para después preparar el almuerzo. En lo que a él respecta, Julia puede quedarse todo el día en su cuarto y limitarse a salir solo a comer. Sam sabe que es lo mejor para él... y para ella.

A veces a Sam le gustaría ser alguien normal: Un adolescente de 16 años que sólo tiene que preocuparse de estudiar, bromear un rato con sus amigos y salir un sábado como ese con alguna novia. Pero Sam no tiene amigos ni novia, su timidez no se lo permite. Lo que le preocupa no son los estudios, sino ganar el suficiente dinero para ayudar a su madre a pagar la hipoteca de de la casa. Y sí, Sam sabe que dista de ser alguien normal: no puede serlo cuando desea hacerle cosas incestuosas a su hermana.


	2. Segunda parte

Segunda parte.

1.- "Existencia y fe"

Desde que el mundo es mundo, el ser humano siempre ha necesitado alguien o algo en qué creer. Independientemente si se es hombre o mujer; o si se es mayor o no, todos necesitamos ese llamado de fe que nos haga pensar que existimos para algo. Sam no fue la excepción.

En la conciencia de un niño, cuando su madre le dice que pronto tendrá un hermanito/a, pueden producirse varias reacciones, sin embargo, éstas podrían reducirse a sólo dos, las más comunes: El niño piensa, uno, "No quiero tener un hermano: No quiero compartir mis cosas ni a mis padres" y/o dos "¡Al fin tendré a alguien con quien jugar! Ya no estaré solo"

Sam tenía cerca de 7 años cuando su madre le dio ésta noticia, y un entendimiento llegó a él tan claro como el agua, tan simple como es necesitar el aire para respirar: Su madre existía para protegerlo, pero él era demasiado pequeño para protegerla a ella; y ella, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para defender a otro hijo de los golpes de su padre. El nacimiento de su hermana justificaría la existencia de Sam, lo que lo haría responsable de cuidar una vida, y esto era en lo que él creía: Julia, su aire, su agua, su motor, su vida... Su fe.

2.- "Julia a través de los ojos de Sam"

Si alguien le preguntase a Sam cómo él ve a su hermana, él no podría dar una respuesta concreta. Sam ve a Julia de diferentes maneras: Tierna en las mañanas cuando se levanta con su cara somnolienta, quejándose porque no quiere ir a la escuela; alegre cuando, al atardecer, va dando saltos a la vez que le cuenta todo lo que puede en ese escaso tiempo que tienen para ellos dos, mientras caminan por las calles atestadas de gente, al estar de regreso a casa; deslumbrante cuando, entrada la noche, ella lo recibe con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo; competitiva cuando juega con él y, al final de semana, entusiasta porque el día siguiente volverá a ver a su mejor amiga, Cilia, en la escuela. Así ve Sam a Julia todos los días. Al menos así respondería si alguien le preguntara cómo la ve.

Ahora, siendo honesto con él mismo, y si se refiere a una manera más íntima, Sam ve a su hermana algo un poco diferente a las anteriores. Por ejemplo, si de su apariencia se tratase, Julia es menuda, de 1.40. Su cabeza enmarcada con un cabello dorado, le llega a Sam justo a la altura de su estómago. Su piel es blanca, no un blanco pálido, más bien cremoso, y está salpicada por pecas que abarcan sus hombros y parte de su cara. Al menos es lo que Sam sabe, porque es lo que puede ver. A veces su conciencia lo traiciona idealizando a una Julia totalmente pecosa y rubia...

Julia es de rasgos finos, tiene los ojos de un verde cristalino, como el color de mar en pleno verano. Su cara es adornada por una nariz respingada y una pequeña boca de un color rojo natural. A Sam le gustaría saber si sus _labios_ también tienen el mismo color.

Julia es hermosa, no de una belleza que salta a la vista; más bien es sutil y, a la vez, intangible, algo extraordinario que él no debe ni quiere dañar...

Sam ha visto a Julia de muchas maneras, pero definitivamente no le gusta verla enojada, y, más aún, si es por su causa. Ella sigue en su cuarto, aunque Sam sabe, al escuchar la regadera del baño, que hace un rato salió a asearse. Han pasado alrededor de cuatro horas de esto, justo después de que él saliera de su habitación. 

Es cerca de mediodía, Sam ha terminado de asear la casa y de preparar el almuerzo. Está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la comida servida para ambos. La espera consciente de que la casa tiene un silencio anormal: puede oír su propia respiración, el goteo constante del tubería averiada del fregadero; el zumbar de una mosca que circula arriba de uno de los platos, y que él tiene que espantar con sacudidas de mano, lo que produce un sonido cada vez que corta el aire. Pero falta algo: una respiración, un corazón que late bombeando vida a través de un hilo invisible hasta su propio corazón.

Sam se pone de pie decidiendo ir a buscar a Julia. Mientras camina, siente cómo algo frío repta por su columna vertebral, rodea su torso, alcanza su garganta y la aprieta cortándole el oxígeno. Se detiene en frente de la puerta rosada. Está cerrada. Sam eleva su mano y es consciente que está bañada en sudor frío, todo su cuerpo lo está. Toca la puerta con sus nudillos... No recibe respuesta. La palma de su mano resbala en el picaporte a causa de la transpiración y tiene que volver a intentar girarla. La cerradura cede y Sam, abre la puerta de espacio, cómo si una ínfima parte de su cerebro le estuviera indicando que dilate lo que viene a continuación, que lo que verá no será de su agrado... Tiene razón.   
Sam se dobla y comienza a vomitar por la escena que tiene ante sus ojos: Julia yace desnuda en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, y una mezcla de rojo y blanco se vislumbra en su parte femenina.

Sam deja de vomitar porque ya no tiene nada en su estómago, y se obliga arrastrarse hacia ella. Sus ojos barren con dolor el cuerpo magullado de la niña: su cara surcada por un golpe entre su mejilla izquierda y parte de su boca; los hematomas que rodean sus brazos, muslos y piernas, que están tomando un tono morado; lo hinchado de sus pequeños senos y los hilillos de sangre que cubren sus pezones, signo de haber sido tratados con dureza.

Sam se sienta en la cama al lado de Julia, y un sollozo escapa desde lo más profundo de su alma cuando nota la mirada muerta de la la niña, que tiene los ojos abiertos. Sus pupilas están fijas y en ellos se reflejan el terror por el que tuvo que haber pasado.

El llanto de Sam se acentúa conforme va descubriendo herida tras herida en el cuerpo de Julia. Una en particular llama su atención: las marcas de unos dedos alrededor de su cuello, lo que supone que ella fue estrangulada, pero ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿quién...? Y, no es hasta que Sam se hace ésta última pregunta, que la respuesta llega a él cómo flashes de una escena surrealista, lo que provoca que se ponga de pie, horrorizado. Un fuerte escozor se apodera de sus brazos, y el horror de Sam aumenta cuando ve los rasguños en su propia piel...

3.- El "Cuándo", el "Cómo" y el "Qui..., y Sam.

_Luego de que Sam saliera de su cuarto, se dirigió al área de lavado y puso a llenar lavandero con agua mientras sacaba la ropa sucia de los cestos, para así seleccionarlas por color. Sam se dio cuenta que Julia olvidó sacar su ropa y si quería que ella fuese con el uniforme limpio el lunes a la escuela, mas le valía ir a su cuarto a pedírsela._

_Cuando estaba cerca del pasillo que conduce al cuarto de su hermana y al propio, el sonido de la regadera llegó a sus oídos, a lo que él concluyó que ella se estaba bañando. Sam sintió cómo la garganta se le secaba al imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Julia cubierto de gotas de aguas que a él le encantaría secar con su lengua. Sacudió su cabeza deteniendo su andar de repente, al darse cuenta que pasó de largo la habitación de Julia, dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia el baño. Le tomó unos minutos darse media vuelta y deshacer sus pasos, lo cual hizo con algo de dificultad a causa del bulto que punzaba en sus pantalones._

_Sam decidió que lo mejor era que entrara al cuarto de Julia y buscara la ropa él mismo: Sentía que estaba llegando a su límite y esperar a que ella saliera del baño para que se la entregase, no era muy buena idea._

_Abrió la puerta del cuarto, buscó con la mirada el cesto de la ropa sucia de Julia, la tomó y, cuando hizo ademán de salir, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el camisón morado que ella tenía a temprano. Estaba sobre la cama de manera descuidada, lo que le dio a entender a Sam que ella se lo quitó y lo lanzó olvidando que debía ponerlo en el cesto de la ropa sucia. También estaban unas blumitas rosadas. Fue esto último lo que hizo que Sam depositara de nuevo la cesta en el piso, caminara hacia la cama, tomando entre sus manos aquella ropa interior, la que llevó a su nariz, aspirando con fuerza, de manera un tanto maniática, como de un drogadicto se tratase. Giró su cabeza por inercia, sus ojos se inyectaron de negro, y el deseo y la lujuria nubló cualquier tipo de racionamiento en él._

_—¿Sam...?_

_Julia estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto. Su cabello mojado goteaba agua que resbalaban por su piel cubierta por una diminuta toalla que ella aferraba con manos temblorosas a su cuerpo. Su cara y el tono de voz que utilizó, le mostraron a Sam una faceta de Julia que él nunca había visto en ella: Miedo._

_—Por...¿Por qué me miras así? —Julia preguntó con algo de dificultad ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba sin ella encontrar una razón._

_Sam no le respondió. A cambio, caminó hacia ella con andar lento y felino, cómo un animal a punto de abalanzarse a su presa. La rodeó hasta detenerse detrás de ella, e inclinó su cabeza para oler mejor el olor a fresa que su cabello desprendía. A continuación, una de sus manos apartó los mechones dorados hacia un lado, dándole a Sam acceso a su cuello._

_—¿Qué haces...? —Julia lle preguntó, sintiendo la lengua de Sam deslizarse en su cuello, en tanto intentaba alejarse de él._

_Pero Sam no le permitió ni continuar ni apartarse: Con la mano izquierda tapó la boca de Julia, mientras que con la derecha forcejeó con ella hasta lograr abrir la toalla, la que cayó con un sonido sordo a sus pies._

_Julia mordió la mano con la que Sam cubría su boca, aprovechando el descuido de éste para correr hasta su cama y esconderse bajo las sabanas. Quería gritarle que se fuera, que sea lo que sea a lo que él estaba jugando, ella no quería jugar. Pero estaba aterrada y el llanto que se había desatado en ella no le permitía emitir palabra alguna. Además, algo en su interior le decía que su hermano no estaba jugando._

_Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de Julia, cuando Sam tiró con fuerza de la sabana que la cubría, dejándola expuesta. Sam miró con morbosa satisfacción el cuerpo de su hermana: las pecas bañaban la mayor parte de su piel, y medio podía ver el nacimiento del vello púbico en su entrepiernas. Sam quiso corroborar mejor si Julia era totalmente rubia y, haciendo caso omiso a las patadas que le lanzaba su hermana mientras él jalaba hacia borde de la cama, le abrió las piernas, haciendo presión en cada una con sus manos, para evitar que ella las cerrara o que siguiera pateándolo. Lo que no podía evitar era que Julia lo arañase en los brazos, lo golpeara y que a duras penas le gritara para que él la soltara. Pero Sam estaba lejos de escucharla o de sentir algún tipo de dolor por lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puesto en el coñito pecoso y rubio que tenía en frente: deleitándose con su olor frutal, el cual provocaba que su boca se hiciera agua al imaginarse recorriéndolo con su lengua, mientras escuchaba y veía cómo ella gemía, deshaciéndose ante su toque._

_Sam bajó la cabeza a la altura del sexo de Julia y dio un lengüataso por toda la superficie. El sabor y la textura era exquisito, pero el quería explorarla, descubrir esos "labios" que se adivinaban rojos, y aquel manojo de nervios que haría que Julia le regalase su dulce néctar. Así que soltó una de sus piernas para ayudarse abrirla con su mano, pero tan pronto lo hizo, ella le lanzó una patada al rostro, causado que él le soltase la otra pierna y que, por primera vez desde que la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta, tuviera un atisbo de consciencia..._

_Para mala suerte de Julia, la conciencia de Sam lo que atisbó fue un recuerdo: un recuedo de su padre intentando follar a su madre sin importar que él estuviera presente; la resistencia de ésta, los golpes que recibía para que cediera, y los gemidos de placer, aún por encima de los de dolor, que luego emitía cuando su padre al fin lograba follarla._

_Un golpe certero cruzó la cara de Julia, haciendo que cayera tendida en su cama en un estado de semiinconciencia. Sam aprovechó para hacerle actos lascivos, y Julia, sintió con horror inocente, cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente ante el tacto de la lengua de su hermano en su parte mas íntima; no pudiendo evitar que un sonido extraño saliera de su boca, cuando el comenzó a frotar con sus dedos, una zona en especifico allá abajo._

_Sam siguió masturbando a su hermana, complacido al escucharla gemir cada vez más fuerte. La sintió tensarse, provocando que ella quisiera cerrar las piernas instintivamente, pero él la agarró firmemente, manteniéndola abierta para él. Sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua, y el resultado fue un perfecto arco por parte de ella, mientras gritaba producto del orgasmo que liberaba su cuerpo. Sam aprovechó para llenarse de ella._

_Julia era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Su razonamiento, casi del todo infantil, no le daba para entender las sensaciones de su ser: por una parte, sentía que lo que le hacía su hermano estaba mal y no podía dejar de llorar, pero por la otra, alzaba sus caderas para que él la siguiera chupando, curiosa de lo que eso le hacía sentir._

_Sam se apartó un poco de su hermana, no aguantando las ganas de probarla por completo: se desabrochó el pantalón, se bajó el cierre, y lo abrió lo suficiente para sacar su miembro erecto. Julia, al ver la enormidad de aquello, no supo por qué, pero de inmediato la volvió a invadir el miedo, haciendo que sentara en la cama y gateara de espalda hasta el respaldar de ésta. Sam no perdió tiempo en ir tras ella, tomándola con fuerza de los brazos para que dejara de rasguñarlo. Luego, con mucha dificultad, donde magulló los muslos de Julia, logró tenderla en la cama debajo de él. Con una de sus rodillas le volvió abrir las piernas, se posicionó en su entrada y, de un solo movimiento, se adentró ella._

_Julia gritó desgarradamente por el inmenso dolor y siguió haciéndolo en tanto su hermano salía y entraba en ella con brusquedad, mientras chupaba y mordía sus pequeños pechos. Sam dejó de atender aquellos montes que lo llevaban más a la locura y, sin dejar de embestirla, buscó la boca de ella en un intento de al fin probar sus labios. Julia lo recibió con un mordisco en el inferior de él. Sam volvió a intentarlo, ésta vez, sujetándola del cuello, evitando que ella lo esquivase y con una advertencia tacita si lo hacía. La niña entendió perfectamente y dejó de luchar, comprendiendo, también, que así le dolería menos... Cuan equivocada estaba._

_Sam besó a Julia con un frenesí que rayaba a lo violento; la embistió duramente sintiendo cómo se formaba su propia liberación, y se dejó ir mientras inhalaba, literalmente, el último aliento de ella: sus manos permanecían cerradas en el cuello de la niña._

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.  
> Les invito a leer mi historia corta de suspenso y terror, Porky: El Carnicero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
